The Concert of Hearts
by Mecha Shadow
Summary: Xedrin and co decide to put on a concert in order to tell the girl of his dreams that he loves her. Will he succeed? Read and find out! Most songs by H.I.M., so don't read if u don't like.
1. Buried Alive by Love

This fic is going to be a series of songfics dedicated to H.I.M. and other bands.

Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and other Kingdom Hearts characters are © Square Enix

Xedrin is © me

Whitney is © me

Summary: When high school started after Xemnas' defeat, Xedrin finds himself falling for a mixed (half black, half white) girl named Whitney. But since he's way too nervous to tell her in person, he planned a concert at the school. He and his friends Axel, Demyx, and Zexion are the band, and everyone in the school is invited. Roughly based on life experiences.

**Chapter I**

"**Buried Alive By Love"**

Xedrin stood behind the stage curtain, dressed in his Organization cloak, in front of a microphone. Behind him, Demyx was eagerly tuning his practically-brand-new guitar (think the sitar, only a lot smaller), Axel was testing a few tunes on his bass (same shape), and Zexion was "walking" a drum stick through his fingers. It was hard to tell, but Axel and Zexion were as excited about their concert that night as Xedrin and Demyx were. But they were also a bit nervous: it had taken them forever to get the songs they intended to play that night memorized to the point where they could play them without making even the slightest mistake. Well, the three instrument players worried about their performance, Xedrin was busy looking at the pendant he made for all of them, thoughts of his beloved running through his mind. When tickets started going on sale, he was afraid that she would either forget to buy them, or shrug it off as something stupid and not worth her time. He was surprised when she was the first one to buy a ticket. His thoughts were interrupted by the show manager walking through to make last-minute inspections, to make sure nothing would go wrong.

"Okay, everything seems to be in working order," he looked over the four teens, "You guys ready? This show's gonna be big."

Xedrin replied with a grin and a thumbs-up.

"Alright then, good luck out there. Drive 'em wild!"

And then, slowly, the curtains began to pull back, revealing the crowd of people that flocked to see them perform. Xedrin smiled as he looked down on them, and he soon spotted the object of his affections: a girl he met at the beginning of the year, named Whitney. She quickly became friends with him, and also befriended the rest of his friendly group. Tonight, he decided, would be the night he told her his feelings. He drew in a deep breath as his friends began to play.

"_Again the burden of losing rests upon my shoulders_

_And its weight seems unbearable_

Your tomb is where your heart is,

I should have told her

But within me hid a secret so terrible

To cry is to know that you're alive

But my river of tears has run dry

I never wanted to fool you, no

But a cold heart is a dead heart

And it feels like I've been buried alive by love

If I should die before I wake,

Pray no one my soul to take

And if I wake before I die,

Rescue me with your smile

If I should die before I wake,

There ain't no one my soul to take

And if I wake before I die,

Rescue me with your smile

_The kiss of vanity blessed me with a spiritual murder_

And fed the gods of war insatiable

Your home is where the dark is,

I should have told her

Embrace the fire indestructible

To die is to know that you're alive

And my river of blood won't run dry

I never wanted to lose you, no

But a cold heart is a dead heart

And it feels like I've been buried alive by love

If I should die before I wake,

Pray no one my soul to take

And if I wake before I die,

Rescue me with your smile

If I should die before I wake,

There ain't no one my soul to take

And if I wake before I die,

Rescue me with your smile

And they say to cry is to know that you're alive

But my river of tears has run dry

I never wanted to fool you, no

But a cold heart is a dead heart

A deserted soul is gone

A cold heart is a dead heart

And it feels like I've been buried alive by love

If I should die before I wake,

There ain't no one my soul to take

And if I wake before I die,

Rescue me with your smile

If I should die before I wake,

Pray no one my soul to take

And if I wake before I die,

Rescue me with your smile

I've been buried alive by love

I've been buried alive by love

I've been buried alive by love

I've been buried alive by love

I've been buried alive by love

I've been buried alive by love"

Xedrin took a look around at the cheering crowd, a smile plastered on his face. His eyes remained only on Whitney, though, for she was the one he intended to impress.

It would seem kind of stupid if I wrote the lyrics the way I normally write them, so I did it a little differently this time. Actually, I think this is an interesting turnaround, since I would only write adventurous fics any other time. R&R, if you please.


	2. Circle of Fear

Okay, I admit, this fic will probably be composed if mostly, if not entirely, H.I.M. songs, since they've got the best love rock that I can think of right now.

I'm not gonna put a god damn disclaimer every fucking chapter, so don't expect one.

**Chapter II**

**Circle of Fear**

Xedrin looked over the crowd, the next song to play already fresh in his mind, and decided to talk to them a little.

"You guys doing good out there?"

The crowd erupted into cheers in reply.

"Great, good, alright. Anyways, this next song I thought of playing tonight in response to the previous sorrow of a dear friend of mine, after a breakup."

At this, Whitney knew exactly what he was talking about: the day he comforted her after he caught Roxas cheating on her with Naminé. He came to her shortly after she fell to her knees crying, and he soothed her as best he could.

"I found her crying in the middle of the hallway, and I just couldn't ignore the fact that such a sweet angel was hurt so badly," she smiled at this, "I did what I could to help, but I didn't think that what I did was enough. So I turned to one of my friends for advice, and this song contains that advice."

He drew in a breath after his friends began to play.

"Heartache is knocking on her door

Shadows dance outside her window

Tears keep falling on the floor

As the world around her crumbles

If you want to save her,

Then first you have to save yourself

If you want to free her from the hurt,

Don't do it with your pain

If you want to see her smile again,

Don't show her you're afraid,

'Cause your circle of fear is the same

Love can be as cold as grave

A one-way ticket to endless sorrow

An empire of gentle hate

Today without tomorrow

If you want to save her,

Then first you have to save yourself

If you want to free her from the hurt,

Don't do it with your pain

If you want to see her smile again,

Don't show her you're afraid

'Cause your circle of fear is the same

It's the circle of regret

The circle of hate

The circle of death

Your circle of fear is the same

(A.N. The next few verses are said by Xedrin and Demyx, and will be labeled respectively)

Xedrin: "If you want to save her,

Then first you have to save yourself"

Demyx: "If you want to save her"

Xedrin: "If you want to free her from the hurt,

Don't do it with your pain"

Demyx: "If you want to free her"

Xedrin: "If you want to see her smile again,

Don't show her you're afraid"

Demyx: "If you want to see her"

Xedrin: "'Cause your circle of fear is the same"

Your circle of fear is the same

Your circle of fear is the same

Your circle of fear is the same

Your circle of fear is the same

Your circle of fear is the same

Your circle of fear is the same

Your circle of fear is the same"

Xedrin raised his arms to shoulder height as he walked around the stage.

"Thank you guys for having us here tonight! We're gonna have a great show here at Destiny High!"

And the crowd roared for the band, and Whitney cheered for Xedrin.

Somewhat short chappy, but I'm more concerned with the songs written than with the length of the chapter.


End file.
